Catnip Catnap
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: Cowrite with Galabad. Sequel to 'Too Many Teabreaks'. Minto wants revenge, and she knows exactly how she's going to get it.


Disclaimer: We do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

**_(A.N: We apologise for any OOCness in this fic; we know Minto isn't this mean, this is just the way the fic ended up turning out.)_**

Catnip Cat Nap  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede and Galabad

They had gone too far. She knew she'd been a _little_ overbord with her bossyness recently, but they really had just gone too far. Humiliating her like that really wasn't the best way to get her to work and be nice; in fact it had inspired her to do the opposite: not yet though, she would get her revenge when they least expected it... and her main tormentor would be her main target this time, make no mistake. Ichigo wouldn't even know what had hit her when Minto was through with her…

Minto walked over to her desk, took out a pen and began to sketch down the plan that was forming in her mind: yes indeed, revenge would be oh-so-sweet, all she needed now was to set a date for her plan to take place.

* * *

"What's this?" Ichigo asked, staring suspiciously at the elaborately decorated piece of paper Minto had handed her.

"It's an invitation," Minto explained, seeing the confused looks on the other's faces.

"An… invitation?" Ichigo's face lit up. "You mean like an invitation to a party?"

"No, an invitation to a cat show, what do you think?" Minto rolled her eyes.

Ichigo scowled at Minto; she just went too far sometimes. Oh well, at least she was being a little bit nicer since the trick they'd played on her the week before… Still Ichigo was suspicious; why was Minto asking them to come to a party she was holding? But then again who really cared; after all, Minto had turned over a new leaf, right?

"You see you're all my friends so I thought you might want to come; it's just a work do my father organised and I didn't want to be alone there so…" she trailed off, beaming mentally at how good her acting skills were. Maybe she could be as good as someone like Zakuro onee-chan if she tried hard enough…

"Of course we'll come: it's next week at your house, right," Keiichiro smiled and Minto nodded. "After all, it's not like you're going to prank us all, is it?"

Minto laughed but quickly disguised it as a cough. Ichigo looked at her, confused. What was Minto planning?

* * *

"You see, I told you she wasn't going to do anything stupid this time," Ichigo laughed, talking mostly to herself. "She really is being nicer now; I guess the slipper trick really did teach her a lesson after all."

"It looks like it," Keiichiro smiled. "Minto really isn't as bad as she seems, just like we've told you before, Ichigo."

Ryou was the only one not totally convinced by Minto's newfound pleasentness; she was nice enough, if not a bit snobby most of the time, but still… this was just a bit _too_ much of a conincidence. He sighed, shaking off any doubts he may have had; this was just a normal party; nothing was going to go wrong… Well maybe a few alien monesters would show up here, there and everywhere, but still… yes, just another normal party, at least he hoped so.

At around this time, Minto was in one of the backrooms, away from the main area of the party. Having sent out a tray of drinks with one of the waiters, who was under strict instructions to give a particular drink to Momomiya Ichigo and no one else, Minto lounged back in her chair; everything was going to go perfectly.

* * *

Ichigo was feeling dizzy… very, very dizzy. She took another sip of her drink, thinking nothing of it, then nearly tripped over her own feet. Ryou rolled his eyes; how could anyone get drunk on lemonade? It wasn't possible, was it?

Ichigo fell over again, managing to fall bump into one of the wiaters and spill drinks all over Minto, who just happened to be passing by at the time. Minto looked down at her now stained blue dress and scowled; having one of her best dresses ruined wasn't part of the plan!

"Watch where you're going," Minto snapped at Ichigo, who was still struggling to keep herself upright.

"I am watching where I'm going, nya!" Ichigo replied, a dreamy edge to her voice. "Nya, nya, nya," she began to sway slightly as her eyes glazed over. "The lights are so pretty," she jumped up like a cat chasing after a speck of dust and promptly tripped over the edge of her dress again, landing on the floor.

Pudding giggled, "Silly Ichigo-onee-chan."

Ryou sighed in despair and Keiichiro picked the disgruntled cat-girl up off the floor.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" he asked.

"I think I'll go outside; I need some fresh air," Ichigo replied. "No, don't worry, I'll be fine going out there on my own," she said to Keiichiro as he went to walk with her.

"If you're sure," he shrugged in reply.

"That's it," Minto muttered, "I can't stay out here with my dress like this!" She disappeared too.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's up to something?" Ryou sighed.

"Pudding thinks that something's up too; it's Minto-onee-chan, na no da?" came Pudding's reply.

Ichigo, meanwhile, was outside in the garden, trying to stop herself feeling so out of it. Maybe there really _was_ alcohol in those drinks, she wondered, but if that was the case then why weren't the others drunk too? Retasu would definitely be worse off then she was and so would Pudding; it just didn't make sense.

She sighed and sat down on the edge of the fountain. It was then that she heard someone come up behind her.

"Having a nice catnap, Ichigo?" the person asked: Ichigo recognised the voice as Minto's.

"I'm just feeling a little out of it," Ichigo replied. "I don't know wh…" She never finished her sentence; she had fallen asleep.

Minto grinned; her plan was working. She hauled the catgirl to her feet and began to walk inside with her.

"Ichigo really needs to stop eating so much cake," Minto mumbled as they walked inside. She was so busy trying to walk and half-carry Ichigo at the same time that she never noticed that a packet had fallen out of her pocket and landed on the floor behind them.

* * *

Minto smirked as she surveyed the product of her hard work. Ichigo looked such a fool that it was certainly payback for the prank they had played on her; why she had bettered them by at least tenfold! Ichigo was strapped into an office chair (the kind with wheeles, for a reason that would soon become apparent to the poor catgirl), and was wearing not only a pair of pink slippers (huge things with bows on the front that were even more hideous than the ones that they had trapped her in) but also a fluffly, pink cat-costume, complete with ears, tail and all. Ichigo blearily opened her eyes, not entirely realising what was going on. All she saw was Minto's grinning face: she tried to move but couldn't; then she realised that she had been wrong; Minto had been up to something all along!

"Have fun, Ichigo," Minto grinned. She took a control out of her pocket and pressed a button; the electronic motor she had installed in the chair spring quickly into life. Minto grinned and went to walk out of the room after the screaming girl, but tripped as she did so. The control landed on the floor into time for the chair to run over it; Ichigo was now spiralling out of control: this was _not _part of Minto's plan!

"Uh-oh," Minto gulped. Why did everything seem to want to go wrong that night?

* * *

"Zakuro-onee-chan, why is Ichigo-onee-chan dressed up like a cat?" Pudding spoke up.

"What?" Zakuro asked confused by what Pudding had just said. It was then that she saw that office chair speeding into the room, Ichigo, dressed in a cat-costume, strapped onto it. The younger girl, Zakuro noticed, looked completely out of it: she wasn't even trying to escape and had a riddiculously big grin on her face.

"Nyaaaaaa," Ichigo giggled as the chair rocketed through the room and out into the garden, leaving the guests at Minto's party utterly bemused. Zakuro and the others ran out into the garden just in time to see the chair ran into the edge of the fountain and propel Ichigo into the water. She left out a pitious 'mew' as she sat up: Ichigo, it seemed, really was like a cat in that she didn't like water… but then again who _would _appreciate being knocked into a fountain?

Retasu and Pudding quickly went to pull her out of the cold water to somewhere drier. It was then that Keiichiro noticed a packet full of powder lying on the floor. He picked it up and examined it closely.

"What's this?" he mused, half to himself.

"Maybe Ichigo's been taking cocaine or something," Ryou muttered. Keiichiro shot him a look of complete disbelief.

"Okay, firstly I can't believe you just said that, and secondly I doubt that Ichigo would even know what that stuff is."

"That's exactly my point," Ryou shrugged, "She's naïve enough to take it because she thinks it's something else."

Zakuro took the packet off Keiichiro then tipped some of the powder into her hand and looked at it closely.

"Catnip," she said quietly.

"What?" Keiichiro asked. "How would Ichigo have taken catnip? And why, for that matter."

"I think someone spiked her drink with it earlier," Zakuro replied.

"That sure explains a lot," Keiichiro mused. "But who?"

"Who else," Ryou shrugged.

"What's going on here? Is everyone okay?" Minto ran up to them, a fake look of concern on her face.

"Catnip, also known as Cat_mint_," Ryou muttered.

"What?" Minto asked. "What's going on?"

"Minto, give up, we know what you did and it wasn't a nice thing to do," Ryou sighed.

"What do you mean 'what I did'? I haven't done anything wrong!" Minto started to protest. It was then that the chair, which was still spinning round and round the fountain, came up behind her and knocked her into the water. She got up and screamed.

"Stupid remote-controlled chair, I knew I should never have used…" she stopped short and screamed again. "Why do these things always happen to _me_!"

It was then that she noticed that Ichigo, still soaking wet, had fallen asleep on the floor: the others were laughing, but not at Ichigo: they were laughing at her! Minto scowled over at the others as they continued to laugh their heads off.

"Poor Minto," Keiichiro sighed, "If only she had realised that revenge is a dish best served dry."


End file.
